A buck regulator may be used to generate a regulated output voltage than is less than the input voltage; conversely, a boost converter may be used to generate a regulated output voltage that is greater than the input voltage. However, DC-DC converters with step up/step down characteristics need to be used when the input and output voltage ranges overlap. For example, a DC-DC converter may be used to convert a voltage from a battery, which may have a voltage from 4.5V to 2.5V, into an output voltage of 3.4 V to 0.8 V. Several different topologies may be used, such as SEPIC, Cuk, a buck/boost regulator, and the like.